1. Field of the Invention
Exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a light guide unit and a display device including the light guide unit. More particularly, exemplary embodiments of the invention relate to a light guide unit controlling a backlight of a display device and a display device including the light guide unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, display devices are devices capable of allowing the viewing and editing of contents inputted by using an input device. For example, the display devices may include cathode ray tube (“CRT”) devices, liquid crystal display (“LCD”) devices, plasma display panel (“PDP”) devices, field emission display (“FED”) device, etc.
Research for employing new modes in the display field has been expanded. For example, organic light-emitting diode (“OLED”) displays have been partially commercialized, which are recognized as next-generation devices of LCD devices, PDP devices and so on. Moreover, interest in flexible display devices is increasing, which are being rediscovered for their necessity and value. In addition, interest in display devices based on a microelectromechanical system (“MEMS”) having benefits such as high light-use efficiency and high-speed switching characteristics is increasing.
A display device based on the MEMS may be classified as a reflective-type display device, a transmissive-type display device, etc. A Digital Micro Shutter™ (DMS™, trademark of Pixtronix, Inc., U.S.A.) display device has been receiving attention, which is a display device based on the MEMS realized by using the LCD process. The DMS™ display device includes a MEMS shutter which moves in a horizontal direction and a slit substrate in which an opening portion is formed in a predetermined area to control the MEMS shutter.
The display device based on the MEMS, such as the DMS™ display device, employs a light-recycling structure, so that light-use efficiency may be enhanced. However, loss of light is generated during a light-recycling process, so that there may be limits to enhancing the light-use efficiency. In addition, the light-recycling structure is complicated, so that manufacturing costs may be increased.